Eternal Love
by Yumemakura
Summary: This was written to commemorate Alexander who joined with Hephaistion on June 10th in 323 BC. In this AU story, Alexander and Hephaistion rejoice in 21st century instead of in Elysian Field.


**Prompt: The Future**

**Title: Eternal Love**

Hephaistion winced remembering the sharp pain attacking his whole body. His lungs burned with each breath he took, and his body convulsed uncontrollably. He knew that his end was near, and he was dying. He was also scared that he would not see his Alexander one last time before his final breath left him.

Through the foggy sight of the illness, Hephaistion thought that he saw a familiar face. Excited, he extended his trembling hand to his sun using his last strength. Before reaching the other man, his hand dropped as it lost strength. However, it was caught in mid air by the strong grip.

"I've got you. You are safe now. I was so afraid that it was too late."

A familiar voice whispered into his ringing ear, and Hephaistion's exhausted body gave away. The darkness pulled him down once more into the world of unconsciousness.

"Hurry up, Nick. We need to transport him to the hospital in town before it's too late."

Alexander picked up Hephaistion from the ground, and motioned the other man to open the door of the back seat of their rented jeep.

There was no way for delirious Hephaistion to notice the change, but he was not lying on the soft bed of his room in the palace of Ecbatana any longer, but on the hard surface of the ground at the ruin.

There was neither palace nor seven colored walls that protected the dwellings of the ancient city of Ecbatana. Eroded walls and the stone foundation of the buildings were the only thing that told the story of the existence of this ancient city in this barren terrain long time ago.

They zipped down the sharp slope of the ruin, and hopped onto the modern highway to bring Hephaistion to the hospital. The members of the experts in the medical fields should be waiting for them at the University Hospital of Hamadan. Alexander's plan was to take Hephaistion back to the US as soon as his condition had stabilized. He knew how hard it was to accept the change, and how stressful it was until you got used to it.

It had been seven years since he came to this world. If it were any other man, then he would not have made it, but it was Alexander who loved challenge, and strove in the world of overcoming the impossible. Once he conquered his fear, and got used to the modern technology, it did not take him long to figure out the system of the modern world.

He also loved to learn new things. He did not care how it worked, he could leave that part for Hephaistion to figure out, but he was fascinated with the application of it. The world was not that much different from where he lived. The human nature had not changed so much. The main things that were required to be successful were still the same; the will to excel, the courage to act, and the luck. And, Alexander had them all.

To maximize his ingenious military strategic skills, he started a company that bought a troubled enterprise, restructured it, made it to be profitable again, and then sold it. He worked hard, but within five years since he started the company, he was already becoming one of the most powerful men in the business world.

He had to. He needed tons of money to get his Hephaistion back. It was pure luck that he found the 'cup of eternity' described in the story of Gilgamesh. He was in Babylon then, depressed, despairing, disappointed, and ready to die. Especially after finishing the ceremony of burning Hephaistion's funeral pyre. There was nothing that connected him to Hephaistion any longer. Life without Hephaistion was empty and unbearable.

He wanted to get away from the glories of the city. It did not suit his mood. He walked along the Euphrates River alone. As he went further away from the center of the city, the bank of the river became wilder and the summer grass grew taller. When he tried to walk down to the shore, his foot slipped, and he slid down the sharp slope all the way into the water.

Alexander cursed under his breath while wading back to the dry bank. He put his finger unconsciously where he kept his lucky stones in the girdle. He cursed again when his fingers touched the empty garment. They were not particularly rare or valuable, but since he found them at the shore of the River of Granicus, and won his first battle carrying them in his girdle, they became Alexander's lucky charm, and he never went into battle without them.

He ducked into the water while making an empty effort of retrieving the stones among thousands on the riverbed. The water was warm, and it was not too uncomfortable, but it was still frustrating and annoying. He stopped his motion when his fingers caught something else rather than pebbles.

He pulled it out, and found that it was an old cup made of metal. It was tarnished almost into black, yet the different colored jewels that decorated the sides of the cup told Alexander that it was not an ordinary cup for a daily use. He decided to bring it back. He had lost his good luck stones, but he thought that this ancient cup could become his new charm instead.

He forgot about it until a couple of days later when he became sick. Aches in the bone woke him up in the middle of the night. His mouth was so dry, and his throat was burning. Despite that he was sick, surprisingly there was nobody in his chamber. Alexander suddenly remembered that he chased everybody including his physician out of his room in his rage. Alexander was never easy to deal with, but it was impossible when he was sick.

He tried to call for his servant, but his throat was too tight; no voice came out through his lips. It was then he saw the cup. Somebody might have cleaned it. Now, the metal was shining in dull silver and the colors of the jewels were much brighter. However, it was not the beauty of the cup that drew the attention of Alexander, but the content of it. It looked like the cup was filled with cool water.

Without hesitation, Alexander reached for the cup, and took a big gulp out of it. He enjoyed the feeling of the cool liquid running over his thick tongue and through his scratchy throat. Being satisfied, and feeling better, he fell back to the dreamless sleep.

Alexander woke up feeling somebody poking his side. Who could do such a rude thing to the King? His anger dissipated quickly when an unfamiliar sight jumped into his eyes. A man in strange clothes was looking down at him. It was not him that alerted Alexander, but was the scenery above him.

The tall buildings with shiny walls shot up into the sky. The man said something to him in a foreign language, and pulled him up on his feet. Alexander was too busy looking around the buildings that he did not realize that he was taken inside of the strange carriage.

Alexander jumped in his seat when the carriage moved by itself while making growling sounds. He wondered if he was dead, and was being taken to the gods' world. However, Alexander had not remembered crossing the river of Styx, so he might be still alive. The carriage soon went under the ground, and stopped.

The man guided him out of the carriage. Looking it from outside, it looked like the carriage was made of hard metals instead of woods. Alexander vaguely thought that this could be a superb weapon to maneuver around in the battlefield.

Alexander jumped again when the door opened by itself in front of them. He was surprised even more when the little room moved when the man pushed a shining button on the wall. He harnessed himself against the bar at the back of the room. The room moved fast, and Alexander thought he was going to be sick.

When Alexander felt that he was almost throwing up, the room stopped and the door opened. They walked through a narrow corridor to the end. The man retrieved a small card, and put it in the slot at the door. The light flickered in green, and the door was open. The man let Alexander in before him. The sight Alexander saw in front of him was incredible, and the astonishment increased as he approached the end of the room.

Thousands of lights competed their brightness in the dark. Some of them were moving so fast; some of them were flickering while changing colors and shapes. Alexander put his forehead against the smooth surface of transparent wall, and looked down the city of lights in fascination. That was how Alexander encountered with the twenty-first century of Babylon, the city of Hillah.

Alexander later learned that the man's name was Nick, an American businessman who worked for a trading company in Chicago. He was on a business trip to Hillah to set up a new trade with a textile company there. Nick told Alexander that he did not know why, but he was urged to save him when he saw Alexander lying on the street while he was going back to his hotel after a successful meeting with his client. He also took Alexander back to the US using a fake passport he had made by using a connection. Nick knew that anything was possible in this world if you paid the price.

Riding on the airplane back to the US was scarier than riding on the elevator, but at the same time, it was more exciting for Alexander. He always wanted to fly like a hawk. Although he did not feel the air on his face, at least he could see the world from above.

It took Alexander three months to understand the basics of this foreign language, but once he started to see the rules and the patterns, his progress was quick. He was even able to help with Nick's correspondence in six months.

"Alex, what kind of charm are you putting in your correspondence? Somehow you have the way to pursue my clients."

Nick was amazed each time when Alexander's letter brought him a success.

It had been nine months since they came back from Iraq, and Nick was preparing for another business trip to Istanbul when he found the lost object in his suitcase.

"Alex!"

Nick yelled from the bedroom where he was packing.

"I almost forgot about this. I hid it in the suitcase so that the Iraqi officials wouldn't confiscate it at the airport. You were cradling this cup like a puppy who was protecting his bone when I first found you on the street."

With this, Nick handed Alexander the silver cup with the jewels, the very cup that Alexander took a sip from before he was transported to this foreign world. Looking at the cup in his hand, a crazy but hopeful idea flashed in his mind. What if this cup was the medium to transport from one world to another? What if he could have Hephaistion transported here before he died? It seemed that they had a much-advanced technology in this world that might save Hephaistion's life.

"Nick! I need to go to Ecbatana."

"What? You mean Hamadan in Iran? It's not easy, especially for an American."

"But I have to. Think of something!"

Nick hesitated at first, but meeting with Alexander's eyes that were filled with desperate hope, he felt that he needed to help the man somehow. Like the letters he wrote, the man was incredibly persuasive.

"All right, let me make some phone calls. I may be able to have an arrangement with another textile company in Hamadan after visiting Istanbul. I cannot promise you though."

"I know you can, Nick."

Alexander and Nick were flying to Istanbul on the next day, and they flew to Hamadan a couple of days later. While Nick was having a meeting with the textile company, Alexander visited the ruin of the old citadel. To his dismay, there was not much left there where he could store the cup. After walking around the entire area, Alexander finally found the Inscriptions at Ganjnameh on the side of Alvand Mountain. Relieved, he hid the cup under the loose rock behind the mound.

Alexander prayed to the gods that somehow he who lived in the past, did know what to do, and found the cup before Hephaistion died, so that the power of the cup could transport Hephaistion to the world where he now lived. It was a gamble with no guarantee, but If there was even a slight chance, then he had no choice but to play. He had nothing else to lose.

Alexander went back to Ecbatana on Hephaistion's memorial day every year since then in hopes of finding his love there. Alexander still helped Nick with his business once in a while, but he now established his own company, and he had gained power and wealth just like he had in the other world. Yet, his heart was empty. The most important person was still missing in his life.

Finally, seven years later since he had planted the cup behind the inscriptions, he got his Hephaistion back. His whole body trembled with joy when he saw Hephaistion's body emerge on the ground in front of him. He commended himself of the past for getting the message from the future. Hephaistion was still sick, but Alexander was certain that the modern medicine could cure him.

It was such a shock for Hephaistion to find himself in this strange world, but he was content to be with Alexander again. Except for the noise and the smelly air, Hephaistion was used to the new world. To make Hephaistion's life less stressful, Alexander moved from the center of Chicago to a large house in a quieter suburb.

With Hephaistion's organizational skills, Alexander's business grew even bigger. Both Alexander and Hephaistion were well adapted to the modern world. However, there was one thing that Hephaistion could never get used to. They were the tight and uncomfortable clothes. So when Alexander bought a bankrupted fashion store in downtown Chicago, Hephaistion asked Alexander if he could reform the store by himself.

A few months later, the store tripled the sales, and in six months, their original brand became one of the most popular in the world.

"I did not know that you had a sense of fashion, Hephaistion."

Alexander teased while watching the so-called celebrities who came to the party to celebrate the success of Hephaistion's store, 'Chez Macedon'.

"Well, I did not know that you could model either."

Hephaistion counter attacked. Unsatisfied with modern clothes, Hephaistion designed a shirt that looked like a super short chiton, and pants that were made with soft materials. He put them on the website of the store using pictures of Alexander wearing them as a model, which brought a sensation in the fashion world and a success because of three reasons.

First, since the tycoon of the business world was modeling it, it was accepted to even the most conservative field. Second, since the design was so fresh and unconventional, it was an instant hit among young generations. Functionally, it was indeed comfortable to wear as well. Third, ever since they posted Hephaistion's photo as the designer, not only men, but also women bought them. Women of all age were the biggest fans of Hephaistion. Actually, the design was rather unisex fitting for both male and female.

"So, have you decided what to do with the employees of the former company?"

Alexander questioned Hephaistion while nodding to the general directions where the original employees of the store flocked around.

"Well, I think I will keep them all, except one."

"Oh?"

"I'll keep Billy. He is impeccable when it comes to sewing. He has a good sense of colors, too. Don't you think that he reminds of Bagoas a bit?"

"Now, when you said that, yes, he does, especially that pouty expression."

"And Clint. He has no fashion sense, but he can be a good bodyguard just like Cleitus was. I'll keep Casey, too."

"That bustard? Why?"

"He can be the best repellent of unwanted press. His tongue is as sharp as Cassander's"

Hephaistion replied chuckling.

"So, Roxie is the one you are getting rid of?"

"Yes, I cannot trust her. Besides, I think she has the hots for you, Alexander."

"Are you jealous, Hephaistion?"

"Maybe."

Hephaistion smiled mischievously.

Seeing Hephaistion totally relaxed and happy, Alexander smiled to himself imagining the fashion show that he would request to Hephaistion to put for him. His Hephaistion would look marvelous in those short chitons.

Now, the biggest task was how to come up with an excuse to leave early with Hephaistion. He felt like he was back in one of the banquets where Hephaistion and he used to escape in the middle of it. Nothing had changed there. They were still deeply in love for each other.

**The End **


End file.
